Dancing on the Edge
by brucasbrathangrl
Summary: Laguna Beach OTH crossover. Brooke is in California with a new life but what happens when her old friends come to take her back
1. The beginning

Before I start I just want to say that the conversation between Brooke and Lucas is from the show so I take no credit for it. Please read and review.

Background: Laguna Beach/ One Tree Hill crossover. Brooke moved to California and has been living there for about three months. She has made new friends, has a new boyfriend, and a great job. So meet the cast:

Laguna Beach:

Brooke: Moved to Laguna from Tree Hill. Her relationship with her parents has improved much to Brooke's liking. She met LC first who introduced her to Lo, Jason, Talan and Stephen. She and Stephen started dating and through him she became close friends with Kristen.

Stephen: Attends San Francisco State and is back for the summer. The whole Kristen/LC drama happened and is over. He remained friends with both LC and Kristen. He is currently dating Brooke.

Kristen: Graduated recently from high school. She and Stephen are no longer together but remain really good friends. Through Stephen she became close to Brooke. She and LC still can't stand one another. She has been single since her and Stephen broke up and is just enjoying her youth.

LC: Moved back to Laguna after a year in San Francisco. She and Stephen are over the drama and remain good friends. She and Kristen still hate each other. She is currently dating Talan. Her best friends are Brooke and Lo.

Talan: Just graduated high school and is enjoying his last summer before college. He is currently dating LC. He and Kristen aren't close anymore though they do talk on occasion.

Lo: Home from college for the summer. She met Jason through a friend and they have been dating for about a month. She, LC, and Brooke are best friends.

Tree Hill:

Lucas: Declared his love for Brooke and she left. He hasn't heard from Brooke and has been trying to reach her. He has mostly kept to himself except when the gang dragged him out.

Haley: Returned from tour to be with Nathan but he said it was too late. She has been trying to get over him unsuccessfully. She misses Brooke because she knows Brooke could help.

Nathan: After he turned Haley's reunion offer down, he has been spending a lot of time at home and with Peyton. He is no longer mad at Lucas.

Peyton: Has been dealing with her mother's return and Jake's disappearance. She misses Jake and Brooke a lot and has been leaning on Nathan for support.

Prologue:

It was another beautiful morning in Laguna Beach.

Brooke Davis made her to the beach for her morning surf. True she wasn't very good at it but she'd grown to love it in the little amount of time she'd been surfing. It helped that her new boyfriend was her coach too.

It was amazing to her how much her life had changed in two and a half months. She had been uprooted from Tree Hill the only home she had known and dropped in California. To say she wasn't very thrilled was an understatement. The fact that her so called 'parents' had the nerve to do that to her made her angrier. At first she just locked herself in her room and didn't talk to anyone. Finally after much convincing from her parents she started to go out.

Thankfully, she quickly met her best friend LC and was introduced to a new group of people who she felt she could trust. It amazed her how quickly she opened up to them and let them know her without the fakeness. True they were no where near what her friends in Tree Hill were like but that's what she liked most about them. They didn't remind her of her past. She wasn't running away from it, it just helped her not miss them as much if she didn't have a constant reminder of what once was in her life.

Then there Stephen, who she was late to meet again, they connected quickly and she opened her heart again and this time without the hesitations of it being broken, something she had never had that with Lucas or any guy for that matter. She didn't know what it was about him that made her do that. But she liked it. They were best friends as well as boyfriend/girlfriend. She could talk to him about anything and he was there for her unconditionally. He liked her for her personality he said to her... and her looks was just a bonus.

The biggest change came with her parents. They started to actually pay attention to her and want to be involved in her life. At first Brooke was annoyed. They had never been there for her before why would it be any different this time? After a while she decided she wanted to have parents and started to slowly build a steady relationship with them now they were close. Her and her parents had breakfast and dinner as a family. Her dad loved Stephen's dad and Stephen. Their families were somewhat close now. Her mom and she had spa days at least once a week where just the two of them would get together and bond as mother-daughter. They'd spend all day shopping, pampering them selves, eat lunch. And soon her mother became one of her best friends.

What more could a girl want, she had it all; and for once she wasn't scared to lose it. She quickly pulled into the spot at the beach and spotted Stephen patiently waiting as he did everyday. She walked over to him gave him a kiss and they hit the waves.

Tree Hill:

Lucas awoke from an unsettling sleep; he hadn't slept well since she left. Every morning she was the first thing on his mind. He worried about her out in California and he wondered why she never called and he didn't mean just him she didn't call anyone, not even Peyton and she could definitely use Brooke right now. It seemed that the moment Brooke left everything fell apart. Haley returned which he was happy about but she got her heart broken and her marriage ended. Then there was Peyton, whose mom showed up on her doorstep, plus she was still dealing with Jake leaving and now Brooke was gone too. Lucas knew in his heart that if Brooke were here things wouldn't be this bad. Luke sat up and stretched, quickly glancing at the clock he realized he had little time to get ready. He was supposed to meet Haley and the others at the café. Another thing that started after Brooke left, Haley thought that the four of them should have breakfast once a week to stay in touch. Today though was different Haley wanted to discuss something and somehow Lucas knew this something would change his life. He slowly made his way to the shower and on the way spotted the picture of the gang, his eyes landing on Brooke. He remembered the day she left like it was yesterday he thought about it as he took a shower:

BROOKE: So I guess this is goodbye?

(Lucas doesn't answer. He holds out his arm and Brooke stands, hugging him. Her smile turns sad. He lets go and she steps back, smiling sadly. There's a beat before Lucas pulls her forward and kisses her.)

(They break apart and Brooke stares at him; open mouthed and disbelieving.)

BROOKE: Tell me that was a goodbye kiss.

LUCAS: I wanna _be_ with you, Brooke.

BROOKE: (Takes a step back.) What?

LUCAS: I'm sorry. I know we're friends… it's just how I feel.

BROOKE: (Tears in her eyes.) What about Peyton's _stuff_?

LUCAS: I keep that stuff as a _reminder_ of how badly I screwed up things. (Pause) With _you_. To remind myself, if I ever get a second chance, I'd never let you go again. (He looks at her steadily.)

(Brooke's speechless.)

BROOKE: I don't know what to say. (Pause) I, um…

(The cab driver horns for her to hurry up. She looks to the side, where the door is located.)

(Lucas is desperate for an answer. More tears gather in Brooke's eyes and she nods.)

BROOKE: (Whispering) I gotta go.

Lucas wondered if he would ever have her back or if he was destiny to be without her forever. He quickly dressed and headed to the café which was sure to be interesting.


	2. Just Another Day

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed it means the world to me. Here is the first chapter I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. This chapter is dedicated to the three people who encourage, support, and help me most: Lo, Emma and Gretch this chapter is for you.

Janine: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Laguna is my favorite show I love it.

Kath: Aww just knowing you like my story means a lot. You are a talented writer and it means a lot. Thanks for reading.

Gretch: You are the sweetest. Thank you for all your help and listening to me complain about it. You are the bestest! I love you tons and you better be working on an update for your story.

Lo: After reading your reply I couldn't help but smile. I am truly honored to have you as one of my friends. Haha the story will definitely have hotness and lots of twists and turns. It will totally scream Megan. Thank you so much for reading. I love you tons and miss you more.

Brucasluver2005: Thanks for reading.

Emma718: Thank you for reading and I am glad you enjoyed it.

Marielle: I love the Stephen/Brooke pairing too I thought they would be a hot couple. I am glad you are enjoying it.

Steph: Thanks for reading glad you enjoyed it.

Chapter One: Just Another Day

After a fun morning of hitting the waves with her boyfriend Brooke returned home. She only had forty-five minutes to get ready; she, Lo and LC were going out for a girl's day. They were hitting the spa, lunch, shopping, and then meeting their guys for a night out on the town. Brooke peered into her closet trying to decide what she should wear, after about twenty minutes she settled on an outfit. She pulled out her Lucky jeans, her Abercrombie top and her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo's. She quickly checked he appearance in the mirror and then grabbed her Gucci bag and headed to LC's to meet her and Lo. Brooke got into her Eclipse and after turning up the sound system quickly exited the driveway; fifteen minutes later she arrived. After being buzzed in she made her way up the driveway and toward the house. She had to admit LC had on amazing house it was gorgeous and had an amazing location.

LC was at the gate patiently waiting, "Hey B! Surprise surprise you are late. Lo had to do something she is meeting us up at the spa." LC jumped into the passenger seat of Brooke's car. Brooke smiled at her best friend, "Sorry we all can't wake up looking gorgeous. Ready to go?" LC buckled her seatbelt and pulled down her shades, "Let's go!" As the girls drove towards the spa, they sat in the car singing along to the radio and having a blast. They arrived shortly after at the spa to a waiting Lo. Brooke parked and she and LC jumped out of the car and ran over to their friend. The girls engaged in a hug and headed inside. The first thing the girls were doing was getting massages; the girls headed into the changing room. They got into their spa clothes and headed toward the room where they would be receiving their massages. They got comfortable and started talking.

"So Brooke how are things with Stephen?" Lo asked. Brooke turned her head towards Lo. "Things are good we have been spending lots of time together. He is a great guy. What about you and Jason?" Brooke replied. LC cut in, "They are great I mean did you notice that smile and that glow?" Brooke nearly shot up, "YOU DID IT. I can't believe I missed the signs. Well I need details." Lo shot LC a look that could definitely kill, and then looked over at Brooke, "I don't think now is the time or place." Brooke didn't accept this, "Oh and asking me about Stephen and mines first time n a crowed restaurant was" LC had to pipe in, "Or announcing to the mall about mine and Talan's first time we are cutting you a break. So stop stalling and spill." Lo gave a defeated sigh and looked at the masseurs then back to her friends. "I am not going to win this am I?" Brooke and LC quickly shook their heads. "Ok, fine. Jason and I went out the other night. He took me to Hapi's sushi restaurant and after we went back to his house. We were in his room watching a movie, we were alone, and it happened. End of story." Brooke wasn't accepting that though, "You can skim on the details cause I really don't care to know but was it good?" LC shook her head and laughed. Lo let out a sigh, "Brooooke." Brooke shot her a look and she continued. "It was great ok, you happy now." Brooke decided not to push her Lo didn't like sharing her business in front of others, so she turns on LC. "What has been going on with you and my big brother Talan no details please?" LC smiled she loved that Brooke and Talan were amazingly close. "I am sure you already know Brooke. You and Talan talk all the time. We are great, he is getting ready for school and I am going to miss him but we will get through it." Brooke looked at LC, "Of course you will you and Talan are totally it for each other. Ok enough about boys this is a girl's day." They had just finished the massages and headed over to get pedicures and manicures.

As they were getting there nails done they talked about school gossip. Lo brought up Kristen the one person LC couldn't stand. "B, I heard that Kristen was dating Drew Williamson." LC rolled her eyes, "Who hasn't Kristen dated, and isn't Drew interested in Jess." Brooke hated the fact that LC and Kristen didn't like one another; they were two of her closest friends. "LC no need to be like that. Kristen isn't dating Drew as far as I know they barely know each other. As far as Drew liking Jess I haven't got a clue, but I know that she is quite happy with Dieter." Lo smiled, "She and Dieter make the cutest couple."

LC decided to get away from the Kristen topic. "Yea they are a cute couple. Have you guys heard about Morgan's new guy?" They chatted a bit more and just enjoyed being together and the whole spa experience.

Talan had just woken to his ringing phone. Damn where was it. After finally locating it he quickly checked the caller ID and answered it. "Hey Jason. What's up man?" "Nothing, about to head out surfing you want to come?" Talan sat up and stretched, "Yea sure. I met you there in fifteen." They quickly ended the call and Talan got up to start his day. He quickly fixed his hair and got dressed. He threw on his blue trunks and the first t-shirt he could grab. He went downstairs and grabbed a bagel and his board before heading out to his car. He drove the short five minute drive to the beach and saw Jason pulling in as well. They both excited their cars and grabbed their boards. They headed down to the beach and got their boards set up. As they began to wax their boards they started talking. "So late night last night man?" Jason asked. Talan looked up and nodded, "I was with Lauren until 2 am, but you know me I am a late sleeper. What about you what were you up to last night? Were you with Lo?" Jason laughed, "No, I unlike you don't spend every minute with my girlfriend. I went out with Cedric, we went to Casey's she had a few people over." Talan shook his head and laughed, "So Lo doesn't know?" Jason shook his head. "Don't you think those girls got you in enough trouble with the whole Jess and Alex deal?" Jason looked at Talan, "This is nothing like that. I like Lo a lot and I really am trying to make it work. Casey and those other girls are just friends they don't compare to Lo. You know from one former player to another." Talan laughed at the thought of how he used to be. "Yea I get it. Lo changed you just like LC changed me. I am glad you are getting it together man." "I am glad too and same for you. Do you ever think of what will happen when we all head off to college? I mean it is a few weeks away but it is closer then we want to admit." Talan had thought about it a lot actually. He was glad to be leaving Laguna, he wanted out of the bubble but at the same time he would miss the people, places and most importantly his girlfriend. "Yea I try not to think about it, but it is hard. I think that if we all want to make our relationships work we can. You just have to put in the effort and commitment. Do you think you and Lo are going to stay together?" Jason laughed, "We will see. Man I feel like a girl talking about relationships and commitments." Talan laughed he didn't like this topic either. "Yep let's get to surfing."

They entered the water and both were extremely good surfers. They were both stoked that the waves were coming in and in nice sets. They rode the waves for about an hour and a half and then they headed back up to the beach. They both plopped down into the sand and lied their boards down in the sand. "What are you up to for the rest of the day?" Talan asked Jason. "Not to sure, the girls are having their day we should have ours. We should call Cedric and do guy stuff." Talan looked skeptical, "What exactly does guy stuff include?" Jason looked at Talan, "I was thinking food, batting cages, video games, and after that it will probably be time to get ready and meet the girls." Talan nodded, "Sounds good, do you think we should call and invite Stephen?" "I don't know we never really hang out with him other then when we are with the girls." Talan, Jason, and Stephen didn't hate each other but they weren't friends either. "Yea so call Cedric and tell him to meet us at the cages in twenty."

Lucas entered the café and Haley was behind the counter, "Hey Hales. What is this meeting all about?" Haley smiled and hugged Lucas, "Not until everyone is here. Peyton just called a few minutes ago to say Nathan just got there, so the two of them should be here soon." Haley smile faded and Luke picked up on it, "How are you doing with that?" Haley started to wipe down the counters and ignore Lucas' questioning, "Doing with what?" Lucas stared at Haley, "Haley this is me your best friend. I know you are jealous of all the time Peyton and Nathan have been spending together." Haley looked at Luke and knew she could tell him, "I know Nathan and I are done, I made sure of that. It is just hard to see him move on." Lucas pulled Haley into a hug. "Just because he is spending time with her doesn't mean he moved on." Haley's eyes filled with tears, "They are together Luke. I saw them together." Lucas looked shocked. "Haley maybe you misinterpreted the situation." Haley's tears started to fall and Lucas wiped them from her face. He hated to see girls cry especially his best friend. Haley calmed down a bit and took a deep breath. "Ok so two nights ago I went over to Nathan's house to try and talk to him, just one more time to make sure it was really over. Deb was on her way here and told me Nathan was in his room. So I went upstairs and when I opened the door to his room and he was with Peyton, they were making out Luke so I left. I don't think they knew I was there." Haley started to cry and Lucas pulled her into a hug. He couldn't believe that Nathan moved on from his marriage so quickly. Haley pulled out of the hug wiped her tears and looked at Lucas. "Part of this meeting is a need for me to heal and I think this plan of mine can help us all." Lucas was about to respond when Nathan came through the door carrying Peyton on his back. Peyton jumped down and went over and hugged both Haley and Lucas. "So why did you want us all here?" Peyton asked.

Haley led them all to a booth and they all sat. Haley began "Well I have all been thinking that our group just hasn't been the same since Brooke left." She noticed Lucas looked down sadly and she put her arm around him. Nathan was confused, "Haley we all get things aren't the same since Brooke left, but what is this plan of yours?" "Well we have two weeks before schools starts so I propose a trip." Peyton jumped in, "To visit  
Brooke, why didn't I think of that? We need a flight, place to stay, we need to pack…" Haley had to stop Peyton she was thinking the wrong thing. "Peyton this isn't a vacation, it is a mission." Lucas finally decided to join the conversation, "Hales a mission, what kind of mission." Haley knew this is where she would have to find a way to convince the others to go along with her plan. "To bring Brooke home by any means necessary." The group looked at Haley as though she was crazy. By any means necessary what was Haley thinking. "Haley we all want Brooke home, no one more than me but we can't force her. I know Brooke and she doesn't respond well to force." Peyton tried to reason but Haley wasn't having it. "Peyt what if her parents are forcing her to stay there and she is miserable." Peyton didn't want to consider this; she hated to think of Brooke as unhappy and by the looks on Nathan and Lucas faces they didn't want to consider it either. "Hales, if Brooke was unhappy she would've called; don't you think?" Lucas asked. He was trying to be reasonable. He didn't want to go to California to see Brooke had move on or to get rejected by the love of his life once again. Haley was determined to make this plan work; she and Brooke had become good friends. Haley had a feeling that if any one could help her get over Nathan it would be Brooke. Haley needed to move on and she felt the trip to California could help with that. "No, she wouldn't call because she wouldn't want us all to worry. Now look no more discussion; I am going who is coming with me." The others looked at each other and Haley wondered if she would have to do this alone.


	3. A Night out

Okay so here is the next chapter. I want to dedicate this chapter to my favorite reviewer. This review made me smile. This chapter is dedicated to gerky. I really loved your review. Now on to the story please let me know what you think.

Chapter 2: My baby loves me

The girls had finished their day of fun and returned to Brooke's to get ready for their night out with the guys. They had showered, got dressed and now were working on the hair and makeup portion of the process. Brooke was curling her hair when a knock came to her door. Brooke looked toward the door, "It's open" she yelled. The door opened to reveal Brooke's mom, Katherine Davis, who wasn't only close with her daughter but her friends as well. "Hey girls. What is the plan for tonight?" Brooke smiled she loved how close her and her mom had become. "Stephen, Talan, and Jason are meeting us here then we are off to dinner, then to a club and we will all be crashing at Jason's place." "That sounds lovely. I see you girls are almost ready, mind if I hang out while you finish up?" The girls loved Katherine she was the "cool" mom of the group, the girls knew they could tell her anything and that it was kept between them. "Katherine that'd be cool." Lo replied for the group. Brooke glanced at the clock fifteen minutes to go, she glanced at her two best friends as they like her were adding the final touches. Who said girls couldn't be ready on time. Her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar tone filled the room; he thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart he loves my nerve and he loves my heart, he's always saying he's my biggest fan my baby loves me just the way that I am." Brooke ran over to her purse and quickly snatched her cell phone out of it. "Hey baby" Brooke purred into the phone. "Hey gorgeous, I am about to leave do you need more time?" Brooke pretended to be offended, "I will have you know we are all ready. Thank you very much." Stephen let a low laugh out into the phone, "Well there is a first time for everything." "Hey keep that up and you won't have a date tonight." "I know you aren't really mad and if you are then I'm sorry." Brooke smiled into the phone he always made her smile, "I'm not mad. You still have a date tonight well as long as you get here on time." "I am on my way. I love you Brooke" Brooke's smile got bigger, "Right back at cha. See you soon." Brooke slowly closed her phone and turned around to see three sets of eyes on her. "Was that lover boy?" LC questioned. Brooke gave her a look, "No, that was my man on the side. No but seriously, it was Stephen and he and the boys are on their way." "Good tonight is definitely going to be so much fun" Lo squealed.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and Brooke quickly made her way to the door. She noticed that her dad beat her to it and she quietly shook her head. Father's were not supposed to approve of their daughter's boyfriends. Her dad and Stephen though got alone better then anyone. Brooke cleared her throat and both men looked up. "Hey Brooke you look amazing as always." Stephen said as he walked over to Brooke and gave her a sweet kiss. The kiss broke to all the awws being sighed behind them. Stephen and Brooke broke apart to see LC, Lo, and Katherine on the steps. "You all look lovely this evening the guys are in the car. Ready to go? Stephen asked. "Yea baby let's get this night started. Brooke grabbed Stephen's hand and laced their fingers leading him out the door with the girls following. The walked down the walk to the limo that awaited them. Stephen opened the door and ushered the others in. LC entered first to hear a sports discussion between Jason and Talan. She sat down next to Talan and gave him a long passionate kiss. "Hey you. No sports talk tonight please." LC said. "I second that" Lo agreed giving Jason a quick kiss. The boys agreed and both told their girlfriends how amazing they looked. Brooke was about to enter the limo, when Stephen grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "You really look beautiful tonight. I love you." Brooke couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face. "You don't look so bad yourself handsome. Now kiss me so we can go." Stephen placed each of his hands on Brooke's cheeks and slowly brought her to him. As soon as their lips met Brooke's hands snaked into Stephen's hair pulling him closer, her tongue darted out circling Stephen's lips. Stephen granted Brooke access and the tongues meant in a passionate battle. Brooke and Stephen were lost in their own world, until they heard their four friends yell "Are you coming?" from inside the limo. Brooke slowly pulled away from Stephen and rested her forehead against his. "I love you too." She stated simply before turning around and stepping into the limo. The six enjoyed the short ride to the restaurant, The Olive Grove, which was Brooke's favorite place to dine. As the limo pulled into the parking lot the girls were getting excited, they all knew this would be a night to remember. They all exited the limo and entered the packed restaurant. It was the new hot spot in Laguna Beach anybody who was anybody ate there. They were quickly seated and all began to discuss what to have for dinner. Soon after the waitress arrived and took their order all the while flirting shamelessly with Talan. LC had enough of this, "Excuse me you job is to take our order not hit on my boyfriend. He is trying to give you the brush off but he is too nice to say it. So take our order and get our food and that will be all. Ok?" The waitress gave a nervous smile and quickly finished up and left the table. As soon as she was gone Brooke and Lo started to laugh, slowly followed by the guys. "That's my girl. That was great LC." Brooke replied. They finished their meals and the waitress didn't bother them again. The exited the restaurant and got back into the limo. Now the girls were really excited. They were heading to the newest hottest club in California. Club Seven just opened a month ago and there had been many celebrity stories and it was the hardest club to get into, but Brooke's dad made a few calls and got them on the list.

They arrived at the club and the line was around the block of hopeful teens and twenty year olds trying to get in. They exit the limo and make their way towards the bouncer at the door, after showing ID the bouncer ushers them in. Once they made it through the door, the atmosphere took them over. The music went through their bodies and energized them. They decided to hit the bar first, Brooke flashed the bartender a quick smile and ordered six shots of vodka. Jason proposed a toast, "Here's to tonight". They all quickly agreed, clicked glasses, and downed the alcohol. The girls went to hit the dance floor, while the boys ordered another round at the bar. The girls linked hands and pushed their way through the crowd toward the middle of the dance floor. The place was packed but the dance floor itself wasn't that crowded. The guys sat at the bar but made sure to keep an eye on their girlfriends. Right as the entered the middle of the floor their favorite song busted through the speakers. The girls started shaking their hips and moving to the music as Justin Timberlake got them in a partying mood.

I got plans tonight And you, you know what I like And you're approaching me right But I gotta make sure it's right for me

I got plans tonight And you, you know what I like And you're approaching me right But you gotta work that thing right for me

A guy came up behind Brooke and moved with her to the music. It was a club and guys always approached her and her friends. Brooke kept dancing with the guy knowing Stephen wouldn't mind.

Little baby with the sun dress on Looking so damn right you're wrong Make me wanna write my own little song for you The way the thing just wiggle in the air Turn around and then you flip your hair I could think of a couple positions for you

Your wasting no time talking to me Must be something you want me to see Well baby girl don't mind me if I do So take the stage just show me what you got Feeling lucky let me touch your spot Might be leaving with me before the night is through

The guy dancing with Brooke placed his hands low on her hips and slowly wrapped them around her stomach pulling her into him. Brooke was starting to feel uncomfortable with this guy. She looked up to find Lo and LC a bit away, so she looked up and met Stephen's eyes with hers. Their eyes had a quick conversation and Brooke returned back to her dance partner.

I got plans tonight And you, you know what I like And you're approaching me right But I gotta make sure it's right for me (You might be right for me)

I got plans tonight And you, you know what I like And you're approaching me right But you gotta work that thing right for me (Yea, yea, work that thing right)

Yea Bubba come stumblin' in Get up huntin 'betty' with justin and them We must be the flyest of southerner men That's your girl, well buddy don't fumble it then

You better get her, I'm totally into my zone Come on girl, close your eyes pretend it's your home I will be puttin' my signature on That thing I don't even wanna finish the song, lets go

I'm gettin discouraged with her Too late now her friend I surely prefer Listen to every word that I slur Other dudes be huggin and nourishin her, not me

I bet you remember the night Good ol' Bubba K came into her life Test the water let me know if the temperature right,  
Thank you ma'am, its certainly been a delight, uh-huh

I got plans tonight And you, you know what I like And you're approaching me right But I gotta make sure it's right for me (Make sure it's right for me, yea)

Brooke spun around so she was facing him, they were face to face his hands on her back, well until the travelled lower landing on her butt. Brooke placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Your getting a little closer there buddy." Brooke went to walk away but the guy grabbed her arm and pulled her back, " You haven't seen a thing yet."

got plans tonight And you, you know what I like (You know what I like)  
And you're approaching me right But I gotta make sure it's right for me (Ah...)

I got plans tonight And you, you know what I like (You know what I like)  
And you're approaching me right But you gotta work that thing right for me (So right for me)

Hey, hey.  
So right for me You so right for me

Stephen had enough, he knew Brooke could take care of herself but this guy had went to far. Stephen approached them as the guy laid that line out to Brooke. She hadn't seen anything yet he would show him something. Stephen walked up to the guy. "I would suggest you get off of my girlfriend." Stephen told the guy. "Man she is into it." "Oh is that why she tried to walk away and you grabbed her. My mistake. Let her go NOW!" The guy backed up a little with his hand still on Brooke's wrist. Stephen was getting angry and no one wanted to mess with him when he was angry. Stephen walked up to the guy and removed brooke from him. stephen then turned around to make sure she was okay and got blindsided by the punch the guy through at him. The shock of it had Stephen down for a second but he got up and was ready to fight. Stephen got up he looked for Brooke and seeing she was safe with his friends; he walked up to the guy. The guy threw a right and Stephen ducked it and connected his left into the guy's stomach. The guy stumbled and grabbed his stomach. Stephen went to leave when the guy charged at him and took Stephen down to the ground. Stpehen hit the ground with a loud thud and Brooke screamed. Stephen quickly rolled them over and hit the guy three times in the face, when he felt someone pulling him away. Stephen tried to fight it but noticed it was the bouncer who was twice his size so he went with him. Brooke and the group followed Stephen and the bouncer to the bar. Stephen sat down and no sooner Brooke ran into his arms. "Are you okay? I was so scared." Stephen pulled Brooke closer and whispered in her ear, "I am fine baby. It's all over." Brooke stood and smiled.

SHortly afterthe incident they left the club and headed to the hotel the decided to crash at for the night. They got in the limo all pretty tired but ready for alone time with their significant other. Lo was stretch out with her head on Jason's lap, LC was sitting next to Talan with her head laying on his shoulder, and Brooke was in Stephens lap with her head on top of his. The hotel ride took about 20 minutes. They entered the lobby said there goodnights and each couple went their seperate way.

Brooke/Stephen's room:  
Brooke entered the room and plopped down on the bed. This had been a weird night. Brooke was just glad Stephen was okay and that they were here together. She saw Stephen enter the room with their bags, that he dropped by the door. Brooke stood and walked over to him, she smiled and kissed him. The kiss started slowly but soon grew passionate and they stumbled back toward the bed. Stephen and Brooke never broke the kiss. Brooke's hands slowed worked the way up Stephen's chest and slowly and seductively unbuttoned his shirt finally exposing his well toned chest. She took the shirt and threw it across the room never bothering to stop kissing Stephen. Stephen finally pulled back from Brooke and looked deep into her eyes, "Your beautiful" he said as he removed her shirt from her body. Once her shirt was no longer in the way she pulled Stephen down to her for another kiss. No man ever made her feel like this. She felt sexy, desiracle, and most of all loved. Brooke moved her lips from his down to his neck and the to his ear. She drew his ear into her mouth then whispered, "Ready baby" as she undid his jeans. Stephen let out a low moan and as the say the rest is history.

Tree Hill:

Haley had told everyone that if they were going to go home, pack and meet her back at the cafe in two hours. She arrived early because she had packed and was all ready to go. She sat at the counter playing with her necklace wondering if anyone else would come. Haley had everything worked out all the plans were laid she just need her friends with her to complete the mission. She glanced at her watch fifteen minutes left and no one was here yet, this didn't look good. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening she turned and saw Lucas. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you for coming, I thought I was going to have to do this alone." Lucas laughed, "Haley, I want Brooke home more then anyone. She is the love of my life. I am sure Nate, and Peyton are on their way." "I hope so because this will be a lot easier with Peyton." The bell rang again and in walks Nathan and Peyton holding hands. "Good thing I am here then." Peytons sighed as she dropped her bag. Haley sighed, " I am glad you both decided to come. I thin the four of us can make this work. Next time we set foot in Tree Hill Tigger will be with us." Lucas checked his watch, "Well we better get moving if we are going to make the flight." They all headed out of the dinner and piled into Nathan's SUV. The car ride was filled with what everyone "had to see" while in Laguna Beach, though Haley kept pointing out that Brooke was the whole purpose behind the trip. The arrived at the airport with a half hour to spare, they went through security and found their gate. The girls went to get food, and magazines while the boys watched the bags. Everyone was really excited and nervous about the trip. They all wanted Brooke home but something told them this trip would change everything. The flight attendant called there flight and they stood in line ready for the journey that lay ahead. The boarded the plane; Peyton took the window Nathan sat next to her(much to Haley's dislike), lucas was next and finally Haley took the aisle. "Laguna Beach here we come" Lucas said as the flight made it's way off the runway and into the air. 


	4. Past catches up with you

othretard: Here ias the update. Thank you for reading nad reviewing. I am glad you are enjoying it. I can tell; you there will be Brucas but I am not sure how it will end.

deeds'23: I am so glad you are enjoying the story. Yeah I love Nathan/Peyton and Lucas/Haley though I am not sure if it will stay that way. Hope you enjoy the update

Brucas4ever: Thank you for reading. The gang arrives in Laguna this chapter. Enjoy!

Swedishblonde: I love the Stephen/Brooke pairing, I am glad you enjoy them as a couple. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

gerky: Brooke and Stephen meet this chapter. I am not sure of how I will take the couples quite yet but I can assure you twists and turns. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You are such a sweetheart.

mcwalterk: I am glad you are enjoying the story. I love odd couples so that is why I have the pairings as they are. I hope you enjoy the update.

BrucasNaleyluvr: Thanks for reading! There will be some Brucas but as for them ending up together I havn't figured that out yet.

Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy. Love you all!

Chapter 3: The Past Always Catches Up With You

Brooke slowly woke from her sleep only to see Stephen watching her. "Morning handsome" Brooke said as she reached her lips up to his for a long kiss. Stephen slowly pulled away, "Morning gorgeous. That is definitely the right way to start the morning." Brooke just smiled and rolled her eyes, "So boyfriend what are you doing today?" "Well I was hoping to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend." He asked hopefully. Brooke frowned, "I wish I could but, I am suppose to meet Kristen, Jess, and Alex for lunch and then we are going shopping. Maybe we can hook up tonight?" Stephen chuckled at Brooke's hopeful but innocent face. "If I am not busy with my other girlfriend." Brooke smacked him lightly upside his head, "Now Stephen you should know by now that no girl can compare to me." Stephen pulled Brooke closer, "You got that right." he agreed as he slowly descended his lips on hers. Brooke wasted no time and her tongue demanded entrance into Stephen's mouth. Stephen granted it the tongues were dueling in a heated battle, when Brooke's phone rang. Brooke pulled away obviously frustrated, "Always interrupted. Let me see who it is." Brooke walked over to the couch and picked up her purse, when she retrieved her cell she noticed Kristen's name on the caller ID. she looked at Stephen and mouthed "Kristen." He nodded and she picked up the phone. "Hey Kris. What's up?" "Nothing just making sure we are still on I was thinking Damon's. I will pick you up in a hour. Meet me in the lobby" "Sure I will be there. I better go get ready. See you soon. Love ya" "Alright see you B. Love ya." Brooke hung up her phone and looked at Stephen, "We are going to have to continue this later. I got to meet the girls in a hour so I got to get beautiful." Stephen shook his head slowly, " You already are beautiful." "Yea yea Casanova. I am going to jump in the shower and don't think of joining me I can't be late." Brooke picked up her overnight bag and went into the bathroom. Fourty-five mintutes later Brooke emerged looking amazing. "So am I am ten or what." Stephen loked up, " You look amazing I'd give you more then a ten though." Brooke gave him a short kiss. " I got to go. Did you find something to do today?" "Yea I am going to hang with Dieter and Trey. Call me when you are done." Brooke gave him another quick kiss, "You got it. bye." Brooke exited the hotel, wnet downstairs and saw Kristen entering the lobby. "Hey Kris." Brooke said as she gave her a hug. "Hey Brookie. Fun night?" Brooke just nodded and smiled. "Don't worry we will get the details at lunch." The two girls made their way to Kristen's car. They arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes later. Brooke quickly spotted Jess and Alex at a table toward the back. Brooke greeted both the girls with a hug and then slid into the booth next to Alex. The girls ordered and talked while they ate. "So how have you girls been? I haven't seen much of you lately." Brooke wondered. Jess started, "I have been good. Dieter and I are doing great been spending a lot of time with him." "Aww well that's good. What about you Alex? Any men in your life?" "I am good. I have been haning out with Kristen a lot as usual. I have been on some dates nothing special." "Didn't you go out with Jason's friend Cedric the other night?" Brooke asked. "Oh don't remind me. He took me to Applebee's and all he did was sit there like staring and talking about sports. It was horrible." Brooke laughed, "Definitely no love connection there. So onto you Kris. The rumor is you are seeing Drew Williamson, any truth to it?" Kristen smiled, "We've been hanging out nothing special. It feels great to not be in a relationship right now, you know just have fun. No drama for once." "No drama sure that won't last long Kristen it should be you middle name." Jessica said. Kristen just laughed, "Ok Brookie your turn. Spill about your night out last night with Stephen." "Nothing to spill. We went out with friends to dinner, and that new club that opened, and then we went to the hotel to sleep." Brooke finished with a smile and a quick wink. "We know you Brooke there is more to the story. So was it good?" ALex asked. Brooked just shook her head, "you girls are too much. So enough about boys. What is this shopping trip all about?" "Kristen you didn't tell her?" Jess questioned. "No I wanted to do it when we were all together." Brooke looked around at the three girls, "Okay getting a little nervous what's going on?" Kristen let out a small laugh. "Nothing major we are just having a party at my house." Brooke smiled, "The big summer blowout is at your house!" Brooke asked excited. Jess noded, "Yeah and guess who is recruited to help host. Us." The end of the summer blowout was the biggest party in Laguna Beach every summer. It was the last time they would all be together carefree before having to worry about saying good-bye and starting school. "So when is it?" Brooke asked curiously. "Well in four days. We wanted to do it early this year so then we can have a smaller closer goodbye later." Kristen explained. Brooke sighed, "I am going to miss you girls. Are you girls ready to hit the stores?" They all agreed and headed out. They decide to take the two cars they came with and to meet at Newport Center's Fashion Island. When the arrived the headed inside and headed to their favorite boutique. Once inside they found there dresses, shoes and even some funky jewerly and then they decide to head back home.

Meanwhile:  
"Welcome to Santa Ana John Wayne Airport. For any connecting flights please check the screens in the terminal. Please enjoy your stay here in California." the stewartess said as the plane landed. They were finally here now all they had to do was brin Brooke back to Tree Hill and everything would be great. The group got off the plane and headed toward the baggage claim. While they awaited their bags Peyton brought up a point, "You guys how are we going to find Brooke? None of us have her phone number or address." "What about 411? You know her dad's name right Peyt?" Lucas wondered. "Yeah I know it. Okay I am going to call and try to get the address." Peyton went outside the airport while the others grabbed the bags. She dialed 411 and asked for the number of Robert Davis and was finally connected. It rang twice and Katherine Davis answered. "Hello Davis residence." "Hi Mrs. Davis. It is Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's friend." "Oh hi Peyton. Brooke isn't here right now. Do you want me to tell her you called?" "No actually some of Brooke's friends and I wanted to send her a gift, to wish her a good senior year. I must have misplaced your address though." Peyton replied hoping this would work. "Well our address is 216 Seaview St. Laguna Beach, California 92651." Peyton sighed relieved, "Thank you Mrs. Davis. It was nice talking to you goodbye." "Goodbye Peyton. Peyton closed her cell phone as the others exited the airpot. "I have the address. Let's go get settled in the hotel and then we can go see Brooke." The gang agreed and Lucas hailed a cab. They tossed their luggage in the trunk and got into the car. Haley tols the driver to take them to the Sea and Sand hotel. They arrived at the hotel and checked into their rooms. They had two right next door to one another. Lucas and NAthan were in one and Haley and Peyton were in the other. They all relaxed for a little bit and got ready and called a cab. This was it go time they were off to see Brooke.

Brooke arrived home with Kristen and they went up to her room to deposit her bags. They heard the doorbell ring and heard Brooke's mom answer it. Brooke's mom called for her,"Brooke you have company." Brooke thinking it was Stephen quickly made her way downstair with Kristen right behind her. Brooke entered the living rooms and was shocked to see Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Peytong there. Peyton and Haley jumped and and ran to her giving her a huge hug. Brooke pulled back she was not happy, "What in the hell are you all doing here!"

Sorry to leave it here girls but I just wanted to give you something. I love you all! Please read and review. 


	5. The Reason

deeds'23: hopefully the chapter will explain Brooke's feelings. There will definitely be some Lc/Stephen moments. I admit I am a fan! thanks for readin and enjoy.

Brucas4ever: Thank you for reading and I am so glad you like it.

Swedishblonde: Aww I am glad you like the couples. HEhe especially stephen/Brooke I have no clue where the idea came from.

BrucasNaleyluvr: Sorry cliffhangers are sometimes my thing. I don't know who will be together in the end well I do I just don't want to give it away.

othretard: AWW your reply made me smile so big. Sorry for leaving it there hope the chapter explains. hmmm still not sure about the brucas. Thank you for readin and replying Love ya!

gerky: aww thanks for the compliment. I love lagun and Oth two of my favs too. So what could be better. Thanks for rweading.

Chapter 4: The Reason

Brooke arrived home with Kristen and they went up to her room to deposit her bags. They heard the doorbell ring and heard Brooke's mom answer it. Brooke's mom called for her,"Brooke you have company." Brooke thinking it was Stephen quickly made her way downstair with Kristen right behind her. Brooke entered the living rooms and was shocked to see Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Peytong there. Peyton and Haley jumped and and ran to her giving her a huge hug. Brooke pulled back she was not happy, "What in the hell are you all doing here!" Haley looked shocked, "We came to see you Brooke." Kristen could see Brooke was mad and she knew a mad Brooke was not a good thing. "Hey Brookie. Come her for a sec." Brooke glared at the group one more time and turned towards Kristen. "Yeah." Kristen thought of how to put what she was about to say, "Are these the friends from North Carolina?" Brooke nodded quickly, "Yeah and I wish they would leave." Brooke said loud enough so they would hear. Lucas stood up. "Brooke what is your problem. You would think you'd be happy that your friends flew across the country to see you." Brooke nodded, "Well I would be but see I know you all too well and I know it isn't just about seeing me. So tell me now why you all came." Peyton looked at everyone then at Brooke, "Brooke, we missed you and we hadn't heard from you all summer. It was obvious to us you wouldn't be back for senior year, so we came to see you." Brooke seemed to have calmed, "Ok so Peyton you are saying the ONLY reason you came her was to see me?" Peyton remained quiet. "See I knew it I want to know why you are all here and now!" Nathan spoke up, "Brooke we are you friends we care about you." Brooke laughed, "Nathan you and I never were friends. We just ran in the same group. So don't start that I care stuff with me. So I am going to ask again why are you here and let's go with the truth this time." Haley sighed, "We missed you Brooke and we wanted you to come back to Tree Hill with us." Brooke sighed, "You guys should have called or something. Look I have a lot going for me here and I am finally happy Tree Hill isn't home anymore." Peyton was saddened by this, "Brooke how can you say that, you were born and raised there. I am there you friends are there." Brooke looked at Kristen then back at the group, "No you don't get it my life here is a million times better then it was in Tree Hill. I have my parents, I have amazing friends that dont lie" Brooke said looking at Peyton, "and a great boyfriend that doesn't cheat. She said gazing at Lucas. "Now I want you to explain to me why I would give all this up to come back to Tree Hill where I was miserable." Lucas was tired of this he thought they moved past the cheating incident. "Brooke why do you keep bringing that up? Before you left you and I were friends again and I thought we were good friends. What happened to that?" Brooke looked Lucas dead in the eyes, the same eyes that used to make her knees, "You changed it all Lucas. You had to declare your love for me before I left Tree Hill. As I sat on the plane all I thought about was what you said and I came to the conclusion that if I loved you as much as I thought I did I would've stayed. When I first got here I thought about all of you all the time but I had to move forward and I am so glad I did because I am happy. I don't know what else to say." Brooke plopped down in the chair and started to cry. Wasn't she allowed to be happy? Peyton started to approach Brooke she hated to see her cry, but was cut off by Kristen, "Don't you think you caused enough trouble." She said as she sat on the arm of the chair and pulled Brooke into her. "Why don't you all just leave her alone? She has been though enough let her be happy." Brooke slowly pulled away from Kristen, "Thanks Kris, but I need to do this." She wiped her eyes and continued, "See her I got a fresh start. I am not some brainless slut who cheers, I am me. I moved on from the pain and the drama of Tree Hill and I don't want to go back to it. So if you came here just to get me to go back with you sorry not happening"  
Meanwhile:  
After Kristen let Brooke go, she silently made her way upstairs to Brooke's room. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number she dialed a million times before. "Hey I am at Brookie's. She needs us." That was all that was said, she hung up the phone tossed back into her bag and went back downstairs to check on Brooke. Back in the Living room: Haly got up and walked over to Brooke, "So what you are just going to forget us along with Tree Hill? Brooke we need you, you are what holds us all together. I planned this trip because I needed my Tigger back home with me. I can't deal with things without you, you are always there to help me through my problems and I need that now." Brooke looked at Haley this was hard she didn't want to say goodby to them all but she felt she had to, she need to move on as they would say in the movies this was their final good-bye. "Haley, you dealt with your problems before me and I am sure you can deal without me there. You have Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, your parents and a good head on you shoulders, you'll survive Haley. I can't be the thing that holds you together anymore I need to be here at home with my friends and family." Peyton was mad, "God Brooke it wasn't long ago you said I was the only family you needed. Your parents weren't there for you for 17 years Brooke. I was there through everything major just like you were for me. You tell me how I am suppose to survive without my bestfriend." Brooke had started to cry again, she knew it would be hard but she couldn't see how this could work. California was her home, she felt safe and secure here. They lived across the country she couldn't be there for them so she should just make a clean break.  
Stephen entered the house he didn't bother to knock as he heard screaming the minute he exited his car. He walked into the living room and saw Brooke sitting on the chair crying. He looked at Kristen and she just shrugged. "Brooke why are you crying and who are these people?" 


	6. Letting go

deeds'23: I am glad you like the Stephen/Brooke pairing. i am glad the last chapter explained Brooke's feelings. I will try your idea and see what the readers prefer. hehe i am not offended though. Thanks for the idea and enjoy the update.

othretard: Hey! your reviews always make me smile. Ok maybe I wrote it wrong and it was confusing but Stephen didn't shrug Kristen did. I am glad you like this story. Don't feel bad I get the story and shows confused too and it is my story. Haha we will see if brooke and Lucas end up together. Enjoy the next chapter.

Brucas4ever: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am so glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy the update.

BrucasNaleyluvr: Wow speechless is that good? hehe I am glad you are enjoying the story. I promise there will be more Brucas coming as the story progress but no promises of who will end up with who I am still debating that. Brooke is just shocked to see her friends I am sure she will come around or maybe not. Enjoy the update!

Swedishblonde: I am glad you liked it I was going for the sad factor. Stephen and his reaction are a big part of the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading.

gerky: drama that is right! Stephen and Lucas are about to meet what will happen? Here is the update enjoy!

Chapter 5: Letting Go I totally love this song haha and it fits

Stephen entered the house he didn't bother to knock as he heard screaming the minute he exited his car. He walked into the living room and saw Brooke sitting on the chair crying. He looked at Kristen and she just shrugged. "Brooke why are you crying and who are these people?"

Brooke turned at the sound of Stephen's voice. Once she saw him standing there she rushed right into his arms. "Stephen I am so glad you are here."

Stephen wrapped his arms tightly around Brooke and held her to him. "Kristen called and said you needed me. I am here and it is okay. What is going on here?"

Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Nathan all sat watching this reunion of the two and wondered exactly who this guy with Brooke was. Brooke slowly pulled out of Stephen's arms but remained close to him. Stephen looked at Brooke and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Stephen these are some people I used to know from Tree Hill. This is Peyton, Nathan, Haley and Lucas. They just showed up her and expected me to return to Tree Hill with them. I guess they were expecting a warm welcome and it turned into a fight. I am so glad you are her." Brooke gave Stephen another hug and gave Kristen a grateful smile.

"So he knows who we are don't we get to know who he is?" A curious Haley wanted to know.

Brooke looked at her, "This is my boyfriend Stephen and in case you didn't know this is my best friend Kristen." Brooke replied coldly.

Lucas looked hurt, and Peyton and Haley started to cry. Lucas couldn't believe Brooke had truely moved on and was happy without him without them. Stephen looked at them knowing who each one was and what they once were to Brooke. He looked at Brooke knowing how much this was hurting her and it made his heart break. "Well it is nice to meet you all but I think it is time you all leave." Stephen said.

Lucas was mad who was this guy to tell them to leave. "Who are you to tell us to leave? We aren't here to see you we came to see Brooke. So I suggest you stay out of it."

"Look Lucas I understand that you are mad that Brooke left you and is with me but you are going to need to get over it. Brooke is obviously upset and you aren't helping. If you guys care about her as much as you say you'd leave and let her get some peace." Stephen said obviously irrated by Lucas being there.

Brooke could see Stephen was getting angry and she could tell Lucas was too and from her expierence two angry men were never a good thing. Lucas looked at Brooke then back towards Stephen, "If we care you have know Brooke for like three months and we have known her years, so if anyone knew what was best for Brooke it be us. Trust me we all know and care about Brooke a whole lot more then you."

"Ok so that is why you cheated on her with her best friend. I wish I had "friends" like that." Stephen replied coldly. Brooke could feel the tension in the room shoot up. She ran her hand over Stephen's back trying to calm him down and Kristen talked to him. Nathan stood infront of Lucas trying to talk him down while Haley and Peyton looked on.

Brooke decided she was the only one to curb the situation that was brewing. "Look the past doesn't matter. I really would like it if the four of you would leave please."

Peyton stepped in, "Look Brooke we just want to spend some time with you. I know you aren't too happy we are here, but could you at least consider seeing us before we leave?"

Brooke sighed she didn't like upsetting her old friends. "I will consider it if you guys leave now."

Haley was excited it was at least a step in the right direction. "Ok brooke well do it your way. We are going to go call one of our cells when you decide." Haley wrapped her arm around Peyton and after muttering quick goodbyes they headed out.

Nathan gave Lucas a look that said Let's just go. Lucas gave a small nod, and looked Brooke in the eyes. "I just want you to know I am not giving up not this easily." With that said Lucas and Nathan made their way out the door.

Once the door was shut Kristen pulled Brooke into a hug. "It is okay Brookie. I know that was hard for you but I am so proud that you did it." Kristen slowly rubbed her back.

Brooke eventually pulled out of Kristen's embrace and smiled. "Thanks Kris. What would I do without you. I love you." The moment was ruined by Kristen's phone rang. Kristen smiled and answered it. A moment later she returned to Brooke.

"Brookie will you be ok if I go? That was Talan he wants to meet up." Kristen was hoping this meeting may bring Talan back into her life.

Brooke smiled. "Of course Kris go have fun. Stephen will keep me company. Won't you?" Stephen nodded.

Kristen hugged the both of them. "You need me you call no matter what. ok?" Brooke nodded and with that Kristen left.

Brooke sighed and snuggled up next to Stephen. "Thanks for being here. I really have no clue what I did to deserve you." She smiled and put on head on his shoulder closing her eyes and soaking up the moment.

Stephen kissed Brooke's head. "Brooke you and I are perfect for each other. It isn't about deserving each other it is about love, respect,commitment and that is what we have."

A huge smile appeared on Brooke's face most girls would die to have a man like Stephen. Well the could just die because he was all her's and she was grateful for that everyday of her life. Brooke leaned her head up and gave Stephen a long and soft kiss. "Thank you for being well you. I love you."

Stephen gave brooke a quick peek on the cheek and she laid her head back down on his shoulder. "I love you too. I know justthe thing you need to cheer you up."

Brooke smiled and looked up at him curiously. "What's that?"

"Well I say we get some ice cream go up to your room and watch your favorite movie." Stephen knew this would cheer her up.

"You are seriously going to watch Dirty Dancing with me?" Stephen nodded and Brooke gave him a huge hug. "You are the best! Let's go." Stephen and brooke spend a quite night together just having fun and enjoying the other's company.

Meanwhile:  
Kristen pulled her car into the spot at Dizz's As Is where she was suppose to meet Talan. She did a quick check of her make-up and tried to calm her nerves. Why was she so nervous it was just Talan. Granted they hadn't really talked or seen each other in ages and this was out of the blue but no need to be nervous. Kristen took a deep breath and exited the car. She walked into the restaurant and spotted Talan at a table near the back. She walked over and was suprised when he stood and gave her a quick hug. They both sat back down and after a few minutes of ackward silence Kristen broke the ice. "So when you called you said you wanted to talk to me about something? What is going on?"

"I...uh I missed you Kristen. I mean we used to be such great friends and I have been blowing you off since I started dating L.C. I guess I am trying to say is that I am sorry. I hope we can be friends again?"

Kristen couldn't help but smiled she missed talan and was glad that they were taking a step back toward each other. "Talan of course we can be friends in my mind we never stopped we just became estranged. I understand you were sort of caught between Lc and I, of course you picked her she is your girlfriend."

Talan sucked in a breath at the pained expression on Kristen's face. He placed his hand on top of her's and with his other hand turned her face so she was looking at him. "Kristen I feel bad I never picked between the two of you and the fact that you saw it that way makes me feel horrible. I would never pick a girlfriend over a friend I am always here for you Kris."

Kristen tried to keep herself from crying, she and Talan were back. "Talan thanks for asking me to meet you. I want you to know I am always here for you too. Ok let's lighten the mood how have you been?"

Kristen and Talan sat talking for over two hours about everything from school, to family, to movies and they were having a blast. Kristen finally looked at her watch and frowned. "Wow we have been at this for two hours. I hate to ruin the fun but i got to go I am suppose to meet Jess and alex in like twenty minutes."

"Well we should do this again soon. Let me walk you to your car." Talan stood and pulled Kristen's chair out and offered her his hand. They left the restaurant with the hands intertwined.

"Thanks for tonight, it was fun and you better call me soon." Kristen said as she pulled Talan into a hug as they slowly seperated their faces inches apart the both move in a little... 


	7. Still On Your Side

othretard: Aww I don't want to frustrate you. Brooke may go back or hmm maybe not! Guess we will see. I hope you enjoy the update andthanks for the replies and support.

BrucasNaleyluvr: yay speechless is good woohoo! Thank you for all your support and always reading and reviewing. I love fans like you!

Brucas4ever: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. Obviously the gang and Brooke will hang out eventually. Thanks for reading! I appreciate you taking the time to review as well.

Swedishblonde: I am so happy you loved it. I am always so critical of my writing. I thank you for replying as always.

gerky: Aww shucks Smiles what an awesome review. I feel like I have a cheer squad. Wow that review definitely motivate me to write so thanks!

Mony19: I am glad you are enjoying Brooke/Stephen I just thought they be a fun intresting couple. Hehe who knows where Kristen and Talan are headed. hmm. I love writing Kristen and Brooke together hehe but sadly none this chapter. Thanks for reading and replying I love you reviews!

Chapter 6: Still On Your Side

"Thanks for tonight, it was fun and you better call me soon." Kristen said as she pulled Talan into a hug as they slowly seperated their faces inches apart the both move in a little... then Kristen's phone rang. "Sorry I should get that. Hang here for a second." Kristen grabbed her phone from her bag and flipped it open. "Hello. Yea I remember I am leaving now. I am with Talan. Nothing I'll tell you later. Alright love you too bye." Kristen hung up her phone. "Sorry that was Jess making sure I was coming tonight. Talan what were we about to do?"

Talan took a deep breath, "I think we both know what would have happened if you phone hadn't rang. I wanted to kiss you Kristen." Talan took a step toward her and put his arms arounds her.

Kristen backed away, and felt cold without his arms around her. "We can't do this you are dating Lauren. I mean I don't like the girl but I can't be the one you cheat on her with."

Talan understood and knew Kristen was right. "Ok I know you are right but I don't know being around you again just brings up so many old feelings. I mean just a few months ago you and I were about to start dating and it just went wrong and I still think about what we could have been."

Kristen smiled she and Talan had been so close to go exclusive and the bottom feel out. " I know Talan I think about it too. I mean when I see something great, hear something funny or am just sad I wish you were there to share it with me. We can't do this if you want to be with me, I want to be with you but first you have to be straight up with Lauren."

Talan smiled and pulled Kristen in to his arms, he softly whispered into her ear, "Ok Kris." He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Suddenly they hear, "Oh my God."

Talan pulled his eyes away from Kristen and turned towards the voice where his suspisions were confirmed there stood his girlfriend LC. "Hey Lauren. This isn't what it looks like." Talan walked towards Lauren and saw tears in her eyes, he gently put his hand on her shoulder. Lauren roughly pushed his arm away.

"Don't touch me and don't feed me the 'this isn't what it looks like' line I heard it before. Actually it was the same other girl just a different guy, I thought you were different Talan"

Lauren turned and started to walk off until she heard Talan call after her. "Lauren wait."

"There is nothing to wait for." She quickly made her way to her car and got in once she was sure they couldn't see her she let the tears fall. She grabbed her cell from her bag and hit number one one the speed dial. "I need you. Ok I will be there in five." She tossed he phone back into her bag and quickly wiped her eyes and drove to her destination.

Back to Talan and Kristen: Talan looked between the spot LC had just occuppied and Kristen. "I need to think. Are you okay to get home."

Kristen nodded her head. "Yeah go I have to meet Al and Jess anyway."

Talan started walking towards his car and turned around, "Kris?"

"Yeah?" She replied hoping Talan would want to be with her.

"I'll call you." With that Talan walked off and Kristen held back her emotions and drove off.

Lauren's destination:

She pulled up the long driveway she had been here so many times before. She got out of the car and quickly made her way to the door. She knocked firmly and waited for the answer. Suddenly the door opened. "Hi sweetie I wasn't expecting you tonight. Are you ok?"

"Yes Katherine I am fine. I actually called Stephen and he said he was here. I assume he is up in Brooke's room?"

Katherine nodded she was concerned about LC, she could tell she had been crying and she just hoped everything was ok. "Yes they are you can headed on up."

LC smiled. "Thanks." Lc quickly jogged up the steps and saw Brooke's door open. She appeared in the door way and all she got out was "Stephen" before the tears came again.

Stephen rushed over to Lc and pulled her into his arms. "Lauren shh calm down." He softly ran one hand up and down her back and he ran the other through her hair. After about five minutes she started to calm down and he led her over to the bed where Brooke sat watching the two.

"Sorry I am a mess." Lauren said trying to calm down.

"I will be back in two seconds. Stay here with Brooke ok?" Lauren nodded and Brooke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Lc fell into her. Stephen quickly made his way from the room. true to his word he quickly returned.

He handed LC a glass of water and some tissues. "Here drink some of this." She slowly lifted her head from Brooke's shoulder and took a sip and placed her head back in it's original spot. Brooke slowly ran her hand up and down LC's arm. "LC what happened." Stephen asked as he kneeled on the floor looking at her.

LC looked into Stephen's eyes he always made her feel better. "I went to Dizz's As Is to drop off a contract for my dad. So as I was leaving I saw Talan and Kristen and he was about to.." She couldn't continue the tears came. Brooke pulled her into a hug andStephen sat on the other side of LC rubbing her back.

"Tell me the rest Lauren." LC sat up and grabbed a tissue she wiped her eyes off and turned to Stephen.

"He was about to kiss her." Stephen quickly pulled Lauren into a hug. It broke his heart to see his best friend so hurt.

"I am going to beat his ass." Stephen said.

"No Stephen it won't do any good. I just don't understand why it always happens to me. I mean am I just that horrible of a person?"

"LC no" both Brooke and Stpehen said at the same time.

"Thanks but I took up enough of your time. I am going to head home." She stood and headed towards the door when Brooke grabbed her arm.

"Hey you are always wlcome to take up my time. How about you stay here and we can hang out all night and then shop tomarrow."

"I just want to be at home you know the comfort zone. I will take you up on shopping though. I'll call you ok?"

"Sure. You sure you are ok?" Brooke was concerned she hated seeing LC so sad. 

"Yeah I'll be fine." LC said and once again headed for the door until this time Stephen stopped her.

"Give me a minute I am coming with you." Stephen said looking into LC's eyes.

"That isn't neccesary."

"I know but I want to." LC just nodded. Stephen turned to Brooke. "Will you be okay if I go?"

"I am fine go with LC. Call me later ok?" Stephen nodded and pulled Brooke in for a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Thanks Brooke" Lc said as she and brooke hugged. The n LC and Stephen were gone and Brooke tried to figure out what to do next.

Sea and Sand hotel:  
Haley and Lucas' room:  
"Hey buddy. Are you okay?" Haley asked plopping down next to Lucas on his bed.

"I think you better then anyway gets how I am feeling. I don't know Hales I just thought she be there wanting what I did and it is a slap in the face to see her with someone else."

Haley put her arm around Lucas and pulled him into her. "I know I feel the same way about Peyton and Nathan. I mean he was my husband and I never thought he actually leave me. To see him and Peyton together hurts."

Lucas nodded his head in understanding and pulled Haley in for a hug. "Well no use in moping around. Let's do something fun. Let lose for one night and forget our troubles."

"What did you have in mind?" Haley asked curiously.

Lucas smiled and held out his hand. "Just trust me." Haley placed her hand in Lucas' and they were out the door.

Nathan and Peyton's room: Nathan and Peyton were on the bed her head on his chest. Peyton loved lying with him like this she felt so safe and secure. She was glad she and NAthan were giving it another shot, they both had changed and she just hoped this time they lasted.

Nathan looked down at Peyton and saw she was lost in thought. "Hey gorgeous what is going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I was just think about you and me. Nathan I am scared. I just lost my best friend I don't think I could lose you too." Peyton's eyes started to tear up at the emothion she was feeling.

"Hey I am not going anywhere Peyt. I mean even after we broke up last time I was still there for you and I always will be. I don't want to make promises I can't keep and I hope I get to love you for the rest of my life, but even if we fall apart again I will always be your friend."

Peyton smiled up at Nathan. "How is it you know the exact thing I need to hear. I think for that you deserve a reward." She slowly leaned up and kissed Nathan. Their kisses quickly grew passionate and soon clothes were flying around the room. As both Peyton and Nathan gave into temptation and made love.

Back at LC's:  
Stephen had driven Lc home and promised to take her to get her car in th morning. They arrived at her hilltop home and exited the car. Once they were safely in LC's room, Stephen asked what he was dying to know. "What aren't you telling me LC?"

She looked at him and blew it off. "Nothing Stephen. What do you mean?"

"Don't lie Lauren not now. I can see you are keeping something from me it is in your eyes. Tell me now!"

"Ok I was hoping not to have to tell anyone this but I think I am pregnant." 


	8. Just Another night

Ok firstly I want to apologize for the delay of the update.This chapter is a filler but more drama to come I promise! My life has been a little hetic but now I am on track so expect some more updates. Thanks to all of your who read and review I appreciate your loyalty to the story. Due to lack of time no personal replies today but I love you ALL!

LC's:  
Stephen had driven Lc home and promised to take her to get her car in th morning. They arrived at her hilltop home and exited the car. Once they were safely in LC's room, Stephen asked what he was dying to know. "What aren't you telling me LC?"

She looked at him and blew it off. "Nothing Stephen. What do you mean?"

"Don't lie Lauren not now. I can see you are keeping something from me it is in your eyes. Tell me now!"

"Ok I was hoping not to have to tell anyone this but I think I am pregnant."

Stephen was shocked to say the least, on instinct he pulled LC into a hug and slowly rubbed hisarms up and down her back. "Ok LC I need you to tell me everything." They both made their way to the bed and sat.

"Ok so um Talan and I have obviously been sleeping together and I am three weeks late. I took a test and one was positive and the other was negitive. I am so scared Stephen."

"I know Lauren I know. I think we should schedule a doctor's appointment. I will go with you and we will take it from there. I am her for you LC and I am not going anywhere." He pulled LC into a hug and she cried into his chest.

"Thanks Stephen for everything. I have no idea what I would do if you weren't here. I have to ask you not to tell anyone not even Brooke I am not ready for people to know yet." LC stated wiping her eyes.

"You know you can trust me Lauren. You secret is safe with me. Now how about you try and sleep." Lauren made her way to the top of the bed and slid under the covers. Stephen tucked her in.

Stephen watched her for a minute and got up to leave, "Stephen stay." Stephen settled in next to LC and she turned into him lying her head on his shoulder. Stephen leaned down and kissed Laurens head and slowly ran his hand up and down her arm. Both had the same thoughts running threw their head "What would happen next?"

Kristen:  
Kristen pulled her car into the driveway of Alex's house. She was wrecked, how could this be happening. She and Talan had made so much progress and now it was probally all ruined. She did a quick mirror check and she knew Jess and ALex would see through the smile. Thank God it was girl's night she totally needed it. She walked to the door and rang the bell. A hyper Alex answered the door with a huge smile on her face that is until she saw Kristen. Once she saw her ALex wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards the living room where Jess was waiting. Kristen plopped onto the couch and ALex sat on one side of her and Jess on the other. "Sweetie what happened?" Alex asked.

"I told you that I was with Talan. So we were having a great time and we were leaving and we almost kissed but um Jess called and interrupted. So then we were still close and talking about being together and Lauren saw us and then Talan said he needed to think and he left. I think everything is ruined."

"Kristen don't think like that. I mean see it from his point of view. He and Lc weren't just dating they were friends and he probally thinks he lost her and not just her but you too. I mean Talan is probally blaming himself for the situation, but I am sure he will call you soon." Jess said.

"Yeah I am sure you are right. I just hope he calls soon, I mean everything with Talan is so up in the air. I feel like this time we could work if we just gave ourselves the oppurtunity to let it."

"Kristen likes Talan. We called it Jess." Alex said trying to lighten the mood. Kristen let out a small laugh.

"You two definitely called it. Anyways this is supppose to be fun so let's get to it." Kristen said trying to get in the girl's night mood. "What should we do first?"

"I saw we grab the junk food and watch a movie." Jess said

"Let's go." The three linked arms and headed to the movie room.

The girls spent the rest of the night hanging out, eating junk food, and talking until the fell asleep.

Jillian's(ok so the don't have one in California but it is an awesome place:  
Lucas dragged Haley into Jillian's. It was certainly the best place to have fun, it had everything billards, bowling, video games, and even a club. This would definitely take their minds off of their love life problems. "So Hales what do you want to do first?"

Haley looked around the place had so much to offer she thought about the choices and smiled. "Let's bowl." Lucas made his way up to the cashier and got the shoes and paid for the games.

"Luke this was such a good idea just hanging out the two of us I swear we never do this anymore. I never realized how much I missed it until now."

"I know Hales things got crazy and we lost each other but trust me we won't again."

"Good to know. Now are you ready to be beat?" Haley said with a small laugh.

"Dream on Hales."

Lucas and Haley bowled, the hit the arcade, and then went to eat. After a fun-filled night the headed back to the hotel.

Nathan and Peyton's room: Peyton awoke her head on Nathan's chest and wrapped in his arms and she felt safe. Peyton never really felt safe but now she did and she never wanted to lose that. She felt Nathan stir beneath her and smiled. "Hey. You okay?" Nathan asked Peyton as he leaned down and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"I am great. I was just thinking."

"Oh dangerous." Nathan said kiddingly.

"Seriously." Peyton said as she lightly smacked his chest.

"Okay so talk to me."

Peyton snuggled closer to Nathan. "I was just thinking about how safe I feel when I am with you. I mean all my life I have been on my own you know? HEre wit you though it all makes sense. I love you."

Nathan smiles and gave Peyton a passionate kiss, as he slowly pulled away he whispered, "I love you too." Then he kiss her cheek.

It was the perfect moment that is until Peyton's cell phone rang. Peyton sighed and gave Nathan a look that said 'I'm sorry'. She got out of bed and pulled out her cell and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Peyton. It is Brooke."

"Brooke. I am so glad you called. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I was actually hoping maybe you could come out with me and one of my friends tomorrow."

"Sure Brooke. What about the rest of the gang."

"Peyton I can't deal with them right now. Just you okay?"

"Sure Brooke. Where do you want to meet and what time?"

"I'll call you in the morning and give you the details."

"Alright thanks for calling B. Davis. I will see you later. Night."

"Night Peyt."

With that Peyton hung up her phone and she had a smile on her face that only her best friend could put there. She hadn't expected to hear from Brooke but was so glad she did. She climbed back into bed next to Nathan. "She is coming around Nathan. Brooke is coming back to us slowly but surely."

Jason's house: Talan pulled into the driveway, if anyone could help him figure this mess out it was Jason. Talan knocked on the door hoping Jason would be there. After a few moments the door opened to reveal JAson. "Hey man." Jason said

"Hey. Sorry for just stopping by like this but I need your help."

Jason stepped aside and Talan entered the house. They made their way to Jason's room. "What's going on? Sounds serious."

"Yeah it is. I did something dumb tonight and I don't know how to fix it."

Jason looked at him confused. "Well what exactly did you do?"

Talan sighed. "Okay so I thought it was time that Kristen and I cleared the air you know try and be friends again. So I called and asked her to meet me and she came we hung out had a great time. Then all these feelings I had for her came back and I almost kissed her. That isn't the worst part Lauren saw us and to say the least she isn't happy. I just don't know what to do."

Jason just shook his head, it ws hard to process as Talan wasn't that kind of guy. "Well which one do you have stronger feelings for?"

Talan thought it over, " I am just not sure. I mean Lauren and I have been friends for a long time, we have fun, we have been dating and I love her. Kristen is a great girl too and I just kind of wonder what would happen between us."

"I think you need to take some time and sort through it all and then make a descion."

Talan just nodded "Thanks man." 


	9. With a Little Help From My Friends

I know it has been like um forever and ever since I updated but since I need a distraction I decided to update the story!

Summary: So hear is what you need to know. So Brooke moved to California and became friends with the cast from Laguna Beach. Brooke has been dating Stephen for a few months. Her relationship with her parents has improved greatly though her relationship with those in Tree Hill has been nonexistent. Her friends in Tree Hill decided to go to California to bring Brooke home for senior year. They show up at Brooke's and she is not happy to see them they end up fighting. Other drama LC and Talan have been dating but Talan and Kristen got close and almost kissed and LC saw them. LC left, Talan needed time to think and Kirsten left sadly to go see her friends. LC goes to see Brooke and Stephen and Stephen ends up taking her home where she reveals that she may be pregnant... Brooke reaches out to Peyton...

Chapter 8: With A Little Help From My Friends

LC's House:

Lauren slowly woke up and looked over to the other side of the bed Stephen had earlier occupied; finding it empty she sighed got up and headed downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen she found Stephen making her favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. "Hey. How long have you been up?" she asked making her presence known.

Stephen turned to face her and smiled, "Not too long about twenty minutes. How are you doing?"

LC sighed; she didn't want to admit it but she was up almost all night. She kept replaying the situation in her mind; there was Talan her boyfriend with Kristen, the one person she couldn't stand. Then of course there was the pregnancy question. She was scared being pregnant at 19 was a scary thing. What hurt the most was she knew she had to talk to Talan but she couldn't bring herself to return any of his calls. She looked up and saw Stephen waiting for an answer. "I'm as good as can be expected. I just got a lot going on in my mind right now and I am trying to sort through it."

"Well I am here if you need to talk." He said as he walked over and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. He walked over and got his own the sat on a stool next to her after giving her a small hug; they began to eat. After a few minutes of peaceful silence Stephen decided to ask the question that was on his mind. "Lauren, what are you going to do if you're you know pregnant?"

"I don't know I think I am going to take this one step at a time, I plan to go tomorrow and get the test done and then figure it out from there. I just want to go out today and have a good time and not have to think about it until it is necessary." Lauren looked down and shook her head. Stephen threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"It'll all work out for the best, but you're right you shouldn't have to worry about it today. Why don't you go get ready and call Brooke and I'll clean up." Lauren walked over and gave Stephen a long hug before turning and heading upstair to start her day. Lauren entered her room and went to grab her phone to call Brooke before getting ready. She opened her phone and saw more missed calls and two new voice mails. She sighed and decided to actually listen to them instead of deleting them like she had done the previous ones he had left.

You have two new voice messages. First message. "Hey Lauren. It's me Talan; I don't know if you are listening to this or not. I just wanted to talk to and explain nothing was going on with Kristen and me. I love you. Please call me." end of message, second message, "Lauren come on talk to me. I'm worried about you. I just want to make sure you are okay. Call me back." Lauren quickly shut her phone as the tears started falling from her eyes. She wanted nothing more to call him and for things to be okay but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She quickly dried her eyes not wanting Stephen to know she was crying again. She grabbed her phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hello" said a tired sounding Brooke.

"Hey Brooke it Lauren."

"Hey Laur how are you doing?" Brooke asked sounding more awake.

"I think you know how I am doing but I just want to forget about it for today. So are we still on for shopping?" Lauren asked hoping for a yes she needed a day of normalcy.

"Definitely but I kind of asked someone else to come too; is that okay?" Brooke questioned not knowing if Lauren would be up for a group.

"Yeah sure the more the merrier. Who'd you invite?"

"Well I know you didn't get the gossip yesterday with everything going on but some people I know from Tree Hill are here. I told you about Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton; well the decided to come and convince me to come back to Tree Hill. Long story short I got in a fight with them when I saw them realized I was a little harsh and invited Peyton along." She said taking a deep breath that had all came out really quickly.

Lauren smiled at least; Brooke was being well Brooke, "Sure that is fine. You can catch me up when we meet. How about we meet at Norstroms in an hour and a half."

"That should be plenty of time. See you there." Brooke answered.

"All right, bye." Lauren responded and then hung up.

Brooke's House:

After Brooke ended her call with Lauren, she fell back into her bed. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before what with all the drama the day before. She kept thinking about her friends from Tree Hill just showing up and what was going to become of them. She would admit she had missed them, all of them, but could she really go back. Then of course there was L.C. she knew there was something going on there that she wasn't saying but she would wait until Lauren came to her. To top it all off she knew the relationship (not that there ever was one) between LC and Kristen would be even worse now and Brooke didn't want to get herself caught in between her two friends. Sighing she lifted herself up and grabbed her phone preparing to call Peyton. She slowly dialed the number. Peyton answered within the first ring sounding very chipper, "Hey Brooke."

"Hey Peyton. I was just calling to see if you still wanted to come shopping today."

"Yeah I actually really looking forward to it."

"Okay well I will be there to get you in like an hour or so."

"Okay see you then."

"Bye" Brooke hung up and took a deep breath. She thought about what today might mean for her and Peyton; she wonders if they would reclaim their friendship or if it had fizzled out like so many other relationships. She went in to take a shower; she turned the water on hot and stepped in hoping the heat would relax her and wash the thoughts out of her mind. After showering for about 20 minutes she decided she better get out if she was ever going to be on time. She got out and headed to her closet and debated with herself on what to wear. Eventually she grabbed her favorite jeans from Seven, her black halter and her platform sandals. She dried her hair and pulled it back with a clip applying just a hint of makeup she was ready to go. Her nerves started to catch up to her, she wondered if it would be weird hanging out with Peyton, she also wondered how Peyton and Lauren would get along; deciding not to stress she grabbed her purses, and keys and headed to her car.

Once she got in her car and got situated, she backed down the driveway and was on her way. To keep herself from thinking she pulled out her cell and decided to call the one person who could make her feel safe and happy. She hit the button and sent the call.

"Hey"

"Hey baby. What are you doing?" Brooke smiled; just hearing Stephen's voice made her feel better.

"Hey. I just let Lauren's; I spent the night so she wouldn't have to be alone. I'm heading home then out to the beach. Want to join me?"

"I would love to you know I would but I promised LC I would go shopping with her and Peyton is tagging along."

"Peyton? I thought you didn't want anything to do with them?" Stephen asked surprised.

"I know but I thought about and she is my oldest friend; I just didn't feel right completely shutting her out. I am still not sure if I want to see the others but it is Peyton." Brooke stated hoping Stephen would understand.

"I get it, it's hard to turn your back on your friends and there is nothing wrong with you letting the back in your life if that is what you want. I just want you to be happy."

"How is it that you can always say exactly what I need to hear?"

"I just want whatever is best for you and you are the only one who can say if that is letting them in or keeping them out."

"Thanks. I am glad I got to talk to you. I am about to pull up at the hotel; can I call you later?"

"Sure call me when you are done. Have fun and I love you."

Brooke smiled she loved to hear him say that it was always like hearing it for the first time. "Thanks have a good day. I love you too." Brooke hung up and turn the radio on and started dancing and singing with the music.

Sand and Sea Hotel:

Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton all decided to meet for a quick bite and to decide what they were going to do for the day. They were all sitting at a table waiting for their food when Lucas brought up Brooke. "Hey do you guys think we should go and try to see Brooke again?"

Peyton felt bad neither Haley or Lucas knew about her phone call with Brooke or that she was spending the day with her. Peyton sighed time to come clean. "Actually she called me last night and I am going to hang out with her and one of her friends today."

Haley's face dropped, "What? How could you not tell us Peyton? Did she only want to see you or is that the way you wanted?" Haley hurled out the questions she was hurt, angry, and confused.

Nathan jumped in no need for a fight, " Haley calm down and let her explain. We are all on the same side here."

Haley fell back into her chair and sighed waiting for her explanation. Peyton started, "Ok so after we got back here last night Brooke called and asked if I wanted to go shopping. I asked about you all coming and she said just the two of us. I thought that maybe if she and I reconnect I could get her to come around to seeing the rest of you again."

Lucas knew Peyton was telling the truth but he didn't understand why she didn't tell them earlier. "Why couldn't you told us this last night Peyton. I mean it hurts that you couldn't tell us; I mean it is like Nathan said we are all in this together so we should all get all the information."

" I know Luke I was just so shocked she actually called and then I wasn't sure how to approach it with you. I promise you guys will know everything from now on. Do you forgive me?" Peyton did feel bad for keeping from them but this is what she wanted to avoid this little fight.

"Yeah we are good." Haley and Lucas both said.

Brooke looked at the four of them at the table together and remembered when she use to be at the table with them the five of them. Well sometimes the six of them when Jake was around. Jake he was the reason she had stopped talking to them, she felt so bad for keeping the secret. It was part of the reason she called Peyton to begin. She shook her head as to shake all the negative thoughts out and approached the table. "Hey everyone."

They all exchanged greetings and pleasantries; before Peyton and Brooke left, Brooke turned back to the three remaining. "Did you guys have plans today?"

"No we haven't gotten that far." Haley replied hoping Brooke would invite them along.

"Well there are a couple art festivals right up the road, then of course there is the beach, there is a basketball court like 10 miles from here kind of like the Rivercourt; just a suggestion."

"Thanks we will keep that in mind." Nathan replied

"Ok well have fun and if you want come by my house tonight at like 6. We are having a barbeque; my friends are coming so it should be exciting."

"All right we will se you tonight." Lucas said sounding a little too happy.

"Ok we have to go or we are going to be late. See you tonight." She guided Peyton out to the car and they were on there way to the mall.

The Mall:

The ride to the mall had been pretty quite other the occasional comment about a song on the radio. The arrived at the mall to see Lauren exiting her car so the pulled in next to her. Brooke and Peyton got out and Brooke went gave LC a hug. "Hey. How are you doing?" she asked concerned.

"I am ok ready to shop. Hi I am Lauren though most people call me LC." She said as if noticing Peyton for the first time.

"Hi I'm Peyton. It is nice to meet you. She watched Brooke and LC act like her and Brooke use to and hurt. She put on a fake smile and asked "Where do you guys want to go first."

"Let's do our usual shall we?" LC asked.

Brooke nodded. "We are going to start at Nordstrom espresso bar to get a drink and catch up then we will make our way down the mall." Before Peyton could respond Brooke and LC linked arms and headed towards the entrance leaving Peyton to follow behind. AS the sat down at the espresso bar Brooke wondered if she should approach LC about last night. She decided to just ask and see where it went. "Lauren how are you doing really I mean you were so upset last night. I was really worried."

"I am okay I think it hurts more that it was Kristen he was with, and then the fact that he keeps calling. I mean part of me wants to answer but the other part tells me I shouldn't. I am just confused." Lauren said trying not to get too into it or emotional in front of Peyton.

"Well I was wondering if you are going to be okay tonight at the barbeque? I mean they are both coming and your coming. Right?" Brooke asked hoping not to upset her.

"I am coming I will just avoid both of them, I mean there are plenty of other people going." She said giving Brooke a look that said she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Brooke nodded and turned toward Peyton, "Sorry we have been leaving you out. What's new with you Peyt? Are you and Nathan hooking up again cause I totally got that vibe yesterday?"

"I am not quite sure what Nathan and I. Ever since Haley and him split and you left; he and I have been hanging out and then last night we made love but there is no certain label on it yet."

"Well that sounds promising." Lauren said.

"Yeah" Peyton smiled, "So Brooke tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

"Well there isn't much to tell. He is friends with Lauren and she introduced us; at first I didn't want to get involved with him but eventually I gave in and now..." Brooke was cut off by her cell phone ringing she grabbed it from her purse and looked at the caller id then at LC. She opened the phone. "Hey big brother."

"Hey Brooke. So I am assuming you know about last night." Sounding sad.

"Yes I do. Are you ok?" Brooke asked concerned

"Yeah I just wish she would talk to me but I called for a reason. I wanted to make sure it was still cool if I came tonight?"

"Of course Talan. I am in the middle of shopping with LC and my friend Peyton right now though can I call you back?"

"Yeah didn't mean to interrupt. I'll see you later."

"Ok bye." She shut off her phone and threw it in her purse. After a quick eye conversation with LC she turned back "Ok so where was I; oh right so I gave we have been dating he is really great. That's about it now let's shop. She clapped her hands and they started to make their way through the mall.

Brooke's House:

After a long and expensive day at the mall the girls arrived back at Brooke at around 5 so they had an hour to freshen up before the guests arrived. Lauren and Peyton had thankfully hit it off and so they were chatting like they'd all know each other forever. They quickly changed and did minor hair and makeup touch ups before heading down to greet Brooke's parents. Katherine and Robert Davis were in the kitchen setting out the food that they purchased for tonight's barbeque. Brooke and the girls entered the kitchen; Lc and Brooke went over and gave each parent a hug. "Mom, Dad you remember Peyton right?"

"Yes it is lovely to see you again Peyton." Katherine replied.

"You too Ms. Davis. Hi Mr. Davis." Peyton replied uncomfortably

"Peyton you can call us Robert and Katherine all the others do." Robert replied trying to make her more comfortable.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Brooke asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Toss me a bottle B." Lauren requested. Brooke took a bottle out of the fridge and gently tossed it to LC.

"Peyton?" Peyton shook her head as the doorbell rang. "Come on you two help me greet whoever is here." The three made the way to the door and opened it to find the rest of the Tree Hill gang there. "Glad you could make it come on in." They entered and Brooke lead them into the kitchen. "Ok quickly introductions; Mom, Dad, Lauren this is Nathan, Haley, and Lucas. She said pointing to each person as she said there name. "Now let's go outside while we wait for the others to arrive." They got outside and sat at one of the tables set up for the party.

"Wow look at this view. You can practically see the whole city." Haley said in awe.

"It is a decent view if you want the best view you have to go to Lauren's. The view from there makes you never want to leave."

"So how many people are coming tonight?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Um let's see us, Stephen, Talan. Kristen, Jess, Alex, Dieter, Jason, Lo, Cedric, and Taylor so that is 17 plus a few more may surprise us." Brooke replied

"Like we always say Brooke the more the merrier."

The heard the door open and turned to see Stephen and Katherine making their way out. Brooke stood and went over to Stephen and wrapped her arms around while whispering "I missed you" in his ear. Stephen pulled her in for a kiss and as the pulled apart she grabbed his hand and led him back to the table. He quickly said hello to everyone and gave Lauren a quick hug. Everything was going along fine until they heard the door open and in walked Talan with Alex, Kristen, and Jess. Lauren stood up and walked right passed them. Stephen leaned into Brooke and whispered "I am going to check on her." Brooke nodded and Stephen followed the direction in which Lauren went.

"Hey best friend, Alex, Jess, big brother." Brooke said as she pulled Kristen in for a hug.

"Hey glad you aren't mad at me." Kristen said smiling.

"Never. You on the other hand," she said pointing to Talan "need to come talk to me over here. Kris and Peyt you can handle the introduction and I will be right back." She led Talan over to the other side of the yard. "So I have to ask why you showed up with Kristen knowing full well Lauren would be her."

Talan could tell she was upset, "I didn't come with her we just happened to get here at the same time if I had known Lauren was already here I would have waited to come in. I don't want to see her hurt and I don't like being the one to hurt her. I came to try and get her to talk to me. I guess there is no hope for that now." He put his head in his hands.

"Why don't you try? I mean the worst she can do is walk away. What's the harm in trying you might be surprised by the results." Talan nodded. "Okay so let's go back over." They walked over and saw that everyone else had arrived but it was a divided party the Laguna people stuck to themselves as did the Tree Hill gang.

Meanwhile inside:

Lauren ran upstairs to Brooke's room where she sat on the bed and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe that he showed up here with her. Did she mean that little to him that he would throw his and Kristen's relationship in her face. She was sobbing heavily when she felt someone's weight on the bed. She looked up to see Stephen and he quickly pulled her into his arms. "Thanks Stephen" She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why would he do that I mean showing up here with her; in front of all our friends. I just want to leave but I know I can't cause then they win."

"Lauren it isn't about winning you have to do what you have to do. I don't know why he came with Kristen but I think you need to talk to him if not for you for the sake of the child you may or may not be having."

"I know but think and knowing are two different things. I am not even sure I am pregnant."

"If your what.."

Lauren and Stephen bot look up to see Talan standing in the doorway.

Back Outside:

Brooke had gotten the party going in true Brooke Davis style by playing a little get to know you game of truth or dare. Everyone was really enjoying themselves and minus the whole Lauren/Talan drama everything was going great.

"Brooke truth or dare?" Dieter asked.

"Hmm I'll go with truth?" Brooke said not feeling to daring at the moment.

"Have you ever lied to your friends and if so to who and about what?"

Brooke took a deep breath to tell the truth or not. Here it goes. "Yes I have lied to my friends. I lied to the people here from Tree Hill." They all looked at Brooke shocked waiting for her to continue. Thankfully Brooke was saved by the door opening; everyone turned to see who it was.

"JAKE!" Peyton screamed obviously the last person she or anyone else expected to see.

NEXT CHAPTER:

What is going on with Brooke and Jake

What will Talan do now that he knows Lauren might be pregnant

Who will hook up at the party and who will break up

Sorry I know this chapter sucked but it will get better hopefully


	10. How to Save a Life

Brooke looked at Jake then back to her friends; she slowly stood and made her way toward Jake. Smiling she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Hey how is everything?" She asked slowly not wanting to get into things here in front of everyone.

Jake pulled back from Brooke but remained in close proximity to her, "We are doing okay. Sorry for just showing up I wasn't expecting everyone to be here. I just need to talk to you."

"You know you are always welcome here. Where is Jenny?"

"She is inside with your mom." Jake replied looking over to the table. Brooke followed his gaze and grabbed his hand and led them over to the others.

"Ok I know you know everyone from Tree Hill but these are my friends from here this is Kristen, Jess, Alex, Dieter, Jason, Lo, Cedric, and Taylor everyone this is my friend Jake."

They all politely said hello until Peyton spoke, "Jake what are you doing here with Brooke? I mean last time I saw you, you were running off again to protect Jenny so why are you here?"

Jake looked to Brooke then focused onto Peyton, "Well Brooke and I are friends and I needed her help with something so I stopped by. Look Brooke I am sorry for barging in I am going to go."

"No stay I already told you, you are welcome. I am going to run upstairs and check on a situation and say hi to Jenny then you and I are going to talk. Kris you can hold things down out here right"  
"I got it all under control Brookie go check on everyone it is okay." Jake slowly sat in the seat Brooke once occupied and struck up a conversation with Lucas. The tension slowly broke though the Tree Hill people were wondering what was really going on between Jake and Brooke.

Brooke made her way inside stopping in the living room where her mom was with Jenny. "Hey mom. How is she?"

Her mom looked up at Brooke smiling, "She looks a lot like them last time maybe even worse."

"Aww let me see her." Brooke took Jenny from her mom and pulled her close slightly tickling her. "Wow she really does look worse. Mom I am scared what if Jake loses her." Brooke said tearing up.

"We are going to do our best to make sure that doesn't happen." Brooke's mom said as she pulled Brooke in for a hug.

"Ok I am going to go check on everyone upstairs then talk to Jake." Brooke said heading upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs:

"Lauren it isn't about winning you have to do what you have to do. I don't know why he came with Kristen but I think you need to talk to him if not for you for the sake of the child you may or may not be having." "I know but think and knowing are two different things. I am not even sure I am pregnant."

"If your what.."

Lauren and Stephen both look up to see Talan standing in the doorway.

Stephen wanting to protect Lauren slowly stood from the bed. "I think you should leave she doesn't want to see you."

Talan wasn't about to back down had Lauren really said she might be pregnant that he could be a father. It was a lot to take in but he had to talk to her especially now. "I am not going anywhere Stephen Lauren and I need to talk."

"What part of she doesn't want to see you aren't you getting."

Lauren let out a sigh. "Stop fighting guys please. I can't take it right now."

Brooke slowly entered the room. "Hey you guys have been gone for a bit, I just wanted to see how things were. What's going on?"

A still shocked Talan answered Brooke, "Well it seems as though Lauren may be pregnant and Stephen doesn't think I have a right to talk to her. Lauren please just talk to me." 

Brooke walked over to Talan and placed a hand on his back comfortingly, "Laur what do you want?"

"I am going to have to talk to Talan eventually, so can you two give us a minute?" Lauren said. Lauren was scared but who wouldn't be she was pregnant well maybe and now there was all this drama, she had hoped today would be a peaceful day but after all it was a day in Laguna.

"Are you sure?" Stephen asked obviously concerned for her; after seeing her nod he made his way to the door.

Brooke gave Talan a quick and hug and made her way over to Stephen. "We'll be in the other room if you need us." Brooke said as she took Stephen's hand and led them into a room across the hall.

"Hey how you doing?" Brooke asked though she was shocked by the news she knew Stephen probably needed her more.

"I am okay just really worried about Lauren."

"I know I have been in her place I hope she is okay."

"Lauren is strong I know she will make it through this. What is going on downstairs? Everyone getting along okay?"

"For the most part everything is fine. You remember Jake right?" Brooke asked and Stephen nodded. "Well he is here. He says he needs to talk to me, I just hope he and Jenny are ok."

"I am sure they are fine. Why don't you go talk to him and I am going to wait here to make sure Lauren is ok. Just come get me if you need me okay?"

Brooke smiled, "Thanks I will come get you when I am done but don't hesitate to interrupt if you need me."

"I won't." Stephen said as pulled Brooke in and gave her a kiss. "Thanks for being so cool about my friendship with Lauren most girls wouldn't but we know you aren't most girls. I love you."

"Lauren is my friend too and I trust you. I love you too. I am going to go talk to Jake." She gave him a quick kiss and then left the room.

Downstairs:

Brooke made her way downstairs and back outside where everyone was, as she approached it seemed as though everyone was getting along pretty well for the most part, though she could tell everyone from Tree Hill wanted to know what Jake was doing there. Granted he and Brooke hadn't been the closest of friends but she thought they would know she would be there for any of them. Brooke slowly made her way over to the group, "Okay everything is going as well as expected upstairs and my mom has Jenny pretty occupied, so you ready to talk Jake?"

Jake nodded and stood, "Yeah Brooke I am ready."

Peyton was shocked she couldn't imagine what Jake had to discuss with Brooke that couldn't be discussed with everyone. "Is everything okay Jake. I mean nothing is wrong with Jenny right?" Peyton asked. She had a right to know she was a huge part of Jenny's early years and she still cared for the girl and her father.

"Peyton it's complicated and I really only feel comfortable discussing it with Brooke, so we will be back." Jake said as he placed his hand on Brooke's lower back and led her to the house.

Peyton stared ahead in disbelieve Jake had blown her off for Brooke. Worry started to cloud her mind what if Jenny was sick or Jake. She couldn't stand to lose either of them. Peyton was pulled out of her thoughts by Haley.

"Peyton Peyton..."

"Huh what??? Sorry I drifted for a second. What did you say??"

"I asked what you thought of Jake and Brooke. I find it weird they never were exactly friend and now they are like super close."

Peyton nodded, "It appears so I just wonder what is going on. I mean he never really told me whether Jenny was ok or not he just blew me off. I mean he and I were close and I was there for him and Jenny and he turns to Brooke. Like I never even mattered."

"Wow Peyt you sound jealous." Lucas said jokingly.

"I am not jealous!" Peyton replied coldly, receiving glances from everyone especially Nathan who was wondering if there was any truth to Lucas' statement.

Inside:

Brooke and Jake entered the living room and sat on the couch facing each other. "Okay so I know something big is up because you never just show up. What's going on Jake?"

"Well you know that Jenny is sick and she is getting worse she needs a transfusion. I am scared Brooke what if she dies." Jake said as he put his head in his hands.

Brooke scooted over and wrapped her arms around Jake. She pulled back, "Jake look at me." He slowly looked up at Brooke tears in his eyes. "Do you think I would let that happen we are going to do all we can for her and you know it. So what is the first step?"

"Well we tested my family and we didn't match and I have someone looking for Nikki to see if she might be a match."

"Okay so that's good but it doesn't have to be family right?" Brooke asked. Jake shook his head indicting no. "Okay so where do I got to get tested, I mean if it will help Jenny it is a least worth a shot. Then I can also see if my friends want to help to I mean the more people we get the better the odds right?" Brooke rambled and Jake knew she was as scared as he was.

Jake pulled Brooke into a hug. "Thanks for volunteering and you are right the more people the better the chances are for a match. So what we have to do is get whoever wants to volunteer and make appointments at the hospital for the HLA or histocompatibility antigens testing. Which is a simple blood test to see if the person is a viable donor match or not"

"Okay so do you want to tell them or should I?" Brooke asked.

"Can you do it? I want to call an update my mom and then call the hospital to see when you can be tested."

"Alright I will tell them and then give you a count on how many we have. Jake just stay positive good things happen to good people and you and jenny are the best." She said flashing her Brooke Davis smile as she made her way back outside, wondering how exactly she was going to break the news to her friends.

Upstairs:

"How could you not tell me?" Talan screamed.

"Look Talan let's not scream please. First off I don't know if I am pregnant or not, and that is why I didn't tell you. I needed to be sure and decide what I want to have happen if I am. Secondly when would have been a good time to tell you in between you hanging all over Kristen while we were together or when we broke up?"

"Look about that Lauren.." Talan started but was cut off.

"No, we are not talking about you and Kristen. You came up here to find me great and you overheard so let's focus on the possible pregnancy not on you and her."

"Okay well first you need to get the test done by a doctor. Do you have an appointment already?" Talan asked try to act calm but he was definitely freaking out. He was too young to be a dad but he also knew he had to step up and take responsibility for his actions.

"Yeah Stephen and I called earlier and got me an appointment for tomorrow morning at 10." Lauren said.

"Okay well I want to be there."

"Talan that's not a good idea. I can't handle you being there I mean as it stands you and I have no relationship whatsoever and I can't deal with worrying about that and a possible pregnancy. So Stephen and I will go and I will call and let you know what happens."

"Lauren I know I hurt but you have to let me help you through this I want to be there for you and the baby."

"Well I don't know if I want to keep the baby."

So what do you think???? 


	11. It Falls On Me

I am such a dummy I totally had this written for a while but didn't post haha these last few months have been hard I blame that!!! I am sorry for the wait...

Chapter 10: It Falls On Me

Brooke walked out into the backyard, everyone seemed to be getting along well and now that would all be ruined. Anyone who knew Brooke could tell she had been crying. She slowly approached the table and plopped down in a chair next to Kristen who immediately looked up then pulled Brooke into a hug. "Hey you okay?" she whispered in Brooke's ear. Brooke shook her head indicating no and slowly pulled away.

"Ok" Brooke stared, "I have some bad news and I need you all to let me get this out before you interrupt because it is hard for me." Brooke paused and waiting to see the agreement on their faces before she took a deep breath and continued. "Well Jake came here because his daughter, Jenny, has been sick and sadly she isn't getting better."

"Oh my God what is wrong with her?" Peyton said slowly not able to control the tears.

Brooke wiped a tear that slipped down her face. "She has leukaemia. She is really sick and she needs a bone marrow transplant, the thing is Jake and his family didn't match. So I said I would get tested and I wanted to let you all know in case you wanted to as well." Brooke said finishing and dropping into a chair.

Everyone from Tree Hill was in shock it was a hard thing to take in, Jenny had mattered to all of them in someway and knowing that she had been sick for a while and no one told them had hurt. The people from Laguna were effected as well no one wants to see a child sick or hurt especially someone as cute and sweet as Jenny. Kristen was the first to react to the news, she stood and walked towards Brooke, she dropped down to be eye level with Brooke and said, " You can count on us Brookie and don't worry we will help her promise." Everyone slowly agreed though it seemed as though the Tree Hill crowd still hadn't processed the information.

"Thanks everyone it means a lot to me that you would all do this and I know Jake will be grateful to you as well. He is actually inside calling the hospital to see when we can get tested."

"How is he holding up? How is Jenny?" Peyton asked breaking the groups silence.

"He is as well as can be expected you know Jenny is his life but he is staying strong and just thinking about helping her any way he can. Jenny is umm not so good she lost some weight and just looks tired and pale." Brooke said crying. "I just hope we can help them."

Jake walked out to the backyard judging by the faces he saw everyone knew. He saw Brooke crying and walked over pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for doing this." She just nodded and hugged him. After the two parted Jake said, "I would like to thank you all for agreeing to this I don't know how to thank you the more people that get tested the better the odds are. I called the hospital and the said the can test us tomorrow at 9am. If you can't make it just let Brooke or I know and we can schedule something."

Everyone agreed and most started to head out giving the friends sometimes to deal with this and to spend time with Jake and Jenny. "Brookie we are going to go. Call if you need anything at all even if you just want to talk. I love you and I will see you tomorrow morning okay."

"Thanks for everything Kris. I love you!"

The Laguna crowd left and the Tree Hill crowd was all that remained. "Hey Jake can I talk to you?" Peyton asked.

"Sure."

Jake and Peyton made their way inside.

Upstairs: 

"Well I don't know if I want to keep the baby."

"What?" Talan said slowly not sure if he had heard her right.

"You heard me, I don't know if I want a baby. We are in school, we have no means to support and baby and we aren't even together. Who would want to bring a child into that kind of life?" Lauren said crying. This was a hard choice for her and she needed time to think it out hell she had yet to even figure out is she was pregnant yet.

"I would Laur I mean that baby is a part of us and we can't just kill it." Talan said loudly.

"Maybe we should hold off this talk until I find out okay? I just want to go home, you can meet me tomorrow at 10 at the clinic and we will go from there."

Talan nodded slowly, "Fine I will se you then. Do you need a ride or anything?"

"No I will be fine I just want to be alone. Can you send Stephen in real quick so I can say bye to him?"

"Sure." With that Talan left and within a minute Stephen was there.

"How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected I told him we would figure it out after the test tomorrow. I just want to go home though so I wanted to say bye."

"I'll come with you." Stephen offered not thinking Lauren should be alone.

"No it is fine. Stay spend some time with B and I will call you later." She said forcefully so Stephen wouldn't insist.

"Alright you better call." He said pulling her up and into a hug.

"I will. Tell B I said bye ok?" Stephen nodded and the made their way downstairs, Lauren left and Stephen ventured into the backyard to find his girlfriend.

Outback: 

"So Brooke how did you and Jake get so close." Haley asked.

"It was by accident. I bumped into him at the hospital here and we went out to eat, he told me about Jenny and my mom and I tried to help. He stayed with us for a week or so and then he went to Savannah to have his family tested. He and I remained close because I wanted to know about him and Jenny. The rest you know."

"I am glad you were there for him I just don't get why he didn't tell us." Lucas said a little hurt since he and Jake were pretty good friends.

"He is dealing with a lot he didn't want to broadcast his problems Jake was never one to do that." Brooke said as Stephen made his way out.

"Hey what is going on out here? Where is everyone?" He asked curiously.

"Well if had stuck around you would know." Lucas said bitterly.

"Lucas stop. He was helping our friend so back off." Brooke said. "Everyone left babe they wanted to give us some time with Jake, Jenny is sick."

"You okay.?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"She nodded, "Better now I am just worried about Jake and Jenny."

Inside:

Jake and Peyton sat on the couch in silence for a few seconds which felt like eternity. "How could you not tell me.?" Peyton said.

"I didn't tell anyone Peyton it was family matter."

"Oh but Brooke gets to know. I loved Jenny I took care of her, I cried for her and you when you left. I was a part of her life and it isn't my concern if she is sick." Peyton screamed.

"Well it must not have mattered that much it isn't like you were waiting around for us to come back." Jake said immediately regretting it and even more so when Peyton slapped him.


	12. Authors Note

Is there any intrest in this story after all this time?? I am thinking of updating it but I wanted to make sure people are still intrested. If I get at least 5 comments I will update this story. 


End file.
